


Tales from the Darkside

by Kraellyk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Clowns, Dark, Dark Comedy, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Horror, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Spiders, Vampires, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraellyk/pseuds/Kraellyk
Summary: Changing Channels, horror style.





	Tales from the Darkside

Sam shivered as the spiders skittered closer to him. He was cornered, and there was nothing he could do about it. Dean was stuck in the basement, Sam in the barn, and no amount of screaming would save either one of them.

He closed his eyes as they got closer, then gasped as suddenly he was lying in a bed. The room was partially lit by the night light in the corner, and just as Sam sat up, he saw Dean start climbing out of the bed to his right.

"Arachnophobia?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Glad that one is over."

"At least we knew what we were dealing with," Dean said as he stood up and walked to the window. It was dark outside. Rainy and cold.

When Freddy tore through the bed beneath him and shredded his jeans, Sam realized the spiders were better.

So much better.

-

Dean was panting as he ran. Sam didn't know how much longer they could run. Gremlins were chasing them, and even though Dean thought they were adorable when he'd first seen them, it was obvious they were anything but.

"What the fuck!" Dean yelled as they ran. "What the actual fuck!"

The next second, Sam was tumbling down a slope in the forest. He hit a few rocks on the way and ended up sprawled in thick moss.

Just as the creatures started tearing at his flesh, the channel was changed again.

-

It wasn't a clown. He had to keep reminding himself that. Over again over again.

not a clown  
not a clown  
not a clown

"No!" he screamed, his throat hurting with the effort as he brought the baseball bat down time and time again, hitting the terrifyingly childlike doll that called himself Chuck.

Dean used a flamethrower on the doll, and it somehow still managed to run away. Sam held the bat with both hands, ready for the stupid fucking doll to come out again. He knew it would.

-

"This isn't as scary as I thought it would be," Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're complaining?"

Dean held up the shotgun and shot another zombie as it slowly pulled itself closer to them.

Slow being the key word.

"Not really," Dean said with a shrug.

Another zombie started hobbling towards them. It was moving so slowly that Dean actually sighed and took his time refilling the shotgun. Sam smiled as Dean held the gun up and poked the thing in the chest.

He laughed much harder later when Dean was spitting out dirt after the zombie grabbed the gun and shoved him so hard he tumbled off the porch and into the flower bed.

-

Dean was moaning, and Sam wasn't sure if he should look away or just go with it.

"Fuck it," he said under his breath.

Dean was against the wall, a vampire sucking on his neck, blood trickling down Dean's chest, the vampire's hands down Dean's pants doing things that made Dean buck forward and cry out. Sam wasn't sure exactly what was being done to Dean, but he was very much enjoying the way his own vampire was fingerfucking him with his long fingers.

Sam whimpered as his vampire bit into him, sucking hard at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Dean came with a shout just as Sam bucked forward and came in his jeans.

That was the first time both of them died in one of the scenes they were forced to recreate. It wasn't the last.

-

"I see dead people," the boy said.

"Uh, that means I'm dead," Dean said, then pointed at Sam. "Maybe he's dead?"

The boy huffed, clearly not amused, then turned around and left.

"Even though this one's really boring, I kind of want to stay here," Sam said. "The kid hasn't done anything to us."

"Do you think these things cross over?" Dean asked as he tipped a vase over, letting the thing fall to the floor and shatter into tiny pieces. "Like if I went into the bathroom and said Candyman three times in the mirror."

"Don't," Sam said, shaking his head.

Dean shrugged. "Whatever."

-

"I haven't seen this one," Sam said. "What happens?"

Dean grabbed his brother's arm and started running as the giant worm-like thing burrowed under the ground and headed straight for them, the ground breaking apart around it.

"It eats you whole!" Dean yelled.

"What movie is this?" Sam asked as they pulled themselves up onto the rocks at the edge of a town they'd never been in before.

"Tremors."

"Oh, yeah I haven't seen that," Sam said.

Sam heard Dean's screams of anger as the thing ate him, chomping down on him and eating him whole just like Dean had said.

-

Sam tried to keep his cool. He really did. Dean would've been proud of him had he not been unconscious in a cocoon.

Sam didn't take the balloon from the clown, so he didn't get taken down to the sewers. For Dean's sake, Sam went down there to save him, but he'd never tell Dean about the fact that the stain on the front of his jeans wasn't from falling in a puddle.

-

They tried to run, but Krug caught up to Dean, and Sam couldn't leave his brother behind. Justin must've decided to help, which didn't really fit the script as Sam remembered it.

Paige caught Sam off guard and hit him over the head. It didn't knock him out, but it was enough to stun him and he went down to the forest floor.

"No!" Dean yelled, kicking and fighting against the hands that held him down.

Paige tied Sam up using Dean's shirt, leaving him by propped up against a tree as she got to her knees by Dean and helped Justin tie his hands behind his back.

Sam's head was throbbing, and he could barely keep his eyes open. It was a concussion, and though he tried to move, there was nothing he could do.

Justin stuffed a sock in Dean's mouth as Krug and Paige pulled Dean's clothes off, his jeans and boxers around his ankles, making it even harder to fight back.

Krug unzipped and pulled his thick cock out, stroking it even though it was already hard.

"No, leave'm alone," Sam mumbled, his vision blurring.

Dean cried out as Krug shoved his cock in with only spit to ease the way. Krug fucked him hard, Dean's body lurching forward, then back with every thrust.

Sam shook his head, trying to clear it as Dean snarled and bit at Paige's hands, catching some skin and making her scream.

"Change the channel," Sam said. "Please, just change the channel."

Krug moaned as he came, fucking Dean even harder, and once he was finished, he climbed off Dean, his release leaking out of Dean's ass and mixing with the dirt.

"Change the channel," Sam repeated over and over again. "Please."

Krug crawled towards Sam, cock still hard and a hungry look in his eyes. Sam didn't have the strength to fight it, and as Krug rolled him onto his stomach, Sam heard Dean calling Krug and Paige and Justin every dirty name he could think of, insulting their mothers and fathers and doing everything he could to draw their attention away from Sam.

It didn't work.

-

Sam shook his head. "No. I'm not doing this."

"Just do it. Get it over with or we're never getting out of here," Dean said.

He was tied to the bed, naked and on his stomach, legs spread. There were four men in the room, one operating a camera.

"I've never seen this movie," Dean said, "but I'm assuming you've got to fuck me on camera or bad shit's going to happen."

"I've seen it," Sam said. "It's a Serbian horror film."

Dean closed his eyes. "What happens?"

"I'm not the only one who has to fuck you," Sam said. "The shocking part of the film is the forced rape and incest, but there's more than one family member who fucks the person tied to the bed, and you're not the only one tied to the bed."

"Fuck," Dean said, shifting as he tried to get out of the ropes, trying not to pay attention to the person sleeping under the covers to his left. "Who else fucks me?"

"You don't want to know," Sam said.

"Okay, but who else do you have to fuck?" Dean asked.

"You don't want to know that either," Sam said as he climbed onto the bed. "Just hope the channel changes before we have to finish the scene."

Sam knew Dean could smell the perfume. He'd talked about it many times as they grew up. That beautiful scent he associated with his mom. Sam didn't have that memory because he was too young, but he'd certainly have a new memory associated with it.

He didn't tell Dean that their father was waiting in the next room.

-

After that, a possessed 1958 Plymouth Fury wasn't nearly as scary as it would've been otherwise, and as much as Sam wanted to blame a certain Trickster for the hell they were going through, the single red rose they found in each scene they had to survive told him Gabriel had nothing to do with it.

Not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spncoldesthits'](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) October 2016 Challenge. I took it down shortly after posting it, but I'm reposting now.
> 
> October's Challenge said we had to use a title from a horror movie and there needed to be a twist.


End file.
